Return of the Queen
by fiberkitty
Summary: Dean and Sam return to Moondoor to defend Charlie's crown as the Queen of Moondoor. It turns out, however, that Amara left Dean another surprise. Birthday fic written for Mischief-Maker1.
1. The Queen of Moondoor's Return

Author's Note  
I wrote this for mischief-maker1 last year for her birthday. It started as a text of "What if Charlie could come back?" and became this:

* * *

Heaven wasn't so bad. She spent her day taking down corporations she'd only dreamed of. Sometimes, she could even hack Heaven's coding and sneak out of her private Heaven and go visit her parents. Sure, the Powers that Be probably had all that rigged, but oh well. Charlie even kept tabs on Bobby for the boys' sake. Okay, so really it was also for her sake. He was really cool when not in ghost-flask form. She loved hearing his stories about what the boys were like before she met them. She missed her "big brothers," especially Dean.

The two shared a bond of more than just hearts. If they weren't chasing the same pieces of ass, they might have been something amazing. Sometimes she thought they may have ended up there anyways. Just because she had only been with women while alive didn't mean she didn't like something inside of her; it was just that the only things inside of her had been fingers or battery operated.

She was halfway through getting into a movie company's system when her screen went blue. "Fucking hell. Dammit! I was almost there!" Charlie really wanted to see the new Star Wars flick. "Who the fuck—" An angel materialized on the edge of her desk. "Oh. It's one of you. What did I do this time?"

The dark-haired woman held up her hands in a gentle position of submission.

"I'm not like My Brother's children. I'm not here to punish you. I come because Dean needs you. I gave him one gift already, but she wasn't enough. I can't break the rules so greatly again, but I can send you for one week a year. You can take two others with you. Choose quickly."

Charlie's mind flickered through all the people she would want to spend time on earth with that the boys would also. "I'm ready. But, can I ask a small favor? I have some things here I'd like to have back there too. Oh, and can I bring one now and have the other come after?"

"Done. And please, tell Dean that Amara sends her love."

Charlie stood still while the blonde laced her boots. Her sub looked up at her with pure adoration. Their year together in heaven had been her only true moments of physical bliss. Self-induced orgasm wasn't the same as riding someone else's tongue until you screamed.

When her dark parts rejoined her soul, Charlie had taken some time to acclimate to the urges that she had long repressed. Now, though, as she looked at the hints of pink on the young woman's back and thighs, she was extra glad to have indulged that side of herself and doubly thankful for earth's lack of fast healing. She loved marking the sub's skin and having it last more than a few breaths.

"All done, Mistress."

She snapped the riding crop down, smiling as her pet hissed at the burning discomfort.

All done, my Queen," she corrected. "Go put on that blue cotton slip from the chest at the foot of the bed. The boys will be here soon, and I'm not sure you want them walking in on you naked, Jo."

"I want whatever my Queen decides."

Charlie wanted a lot of things. She was determined to make this week one she would use as inspiration for her unlimited weeks in Heaven.

* * *

He hated pulling Baby onto the grass. She was meant for racing down the highway, not bouncing over the gravel roads and barely mowed hills leading the way to Moondoor. Dean, however, couldn't stop his bittersweet smile. Charlie might be gone, but they were sure as fuck going to keep her crown. He and Sam would rule in her stead. They owed her that much.

"Do I have to wear the cape?" Sam was being a little bitch about dressing as a Mage. Dean was determined to do this right. If that meant seeing his brother in tights all week… Well, there were worse things.

"I'm a knight—"

"Paladin," Sam interrupted.

"Whatever. And you're the magic user. You get to throw your little powder puffs and say the mumbo jumbo, and then bam, you make people shut their friggin pie holes so I can stab them with my nerd sword of doom." They crested a hill, and the temporary tent city became visible. "There's our home away from the bunker."

The little shit who took over for Gerry had laid down the red carpet with the Queen of Moons' emblem for Baby to park on. They were going to put up a tent over her too, complete with silk roses as a romantic bower. Dean planned on deflowering some maiden of Moondoor in Baby's backseat or maybe the hood. That would be good too. He adjusted his pants where he was swelling against the buttons.

"Dude. Gross! I'm right here. Can't you keep your thoughts clean for a few minutes? I don't need to see Little Dean. Don't make me call Mom."

"Sammy. One: there is nothing little about it. And two: if you so much as think about calling mom because I'm going feeling a bit needy, I'll tell her about you fucking Ruby." Score one for Dean. That made Dean: a bajillion. Sammy: zero.

They parked on their royal spot and shouldered their bags. Some squire began running for them, but Dean waved them off. He had a tent to check out to make sure their attendant and organizers had fixed it up the way it was supposed to be.

A second bed had been put up for Sam behind the curtained off area for sleeping. Dean had no problem fucking a girl while Sam was in the room, but he thought sharing a bed would be a bit rude.

The tent already smelled of pussy: sweet and musky.

The throne was empty, a heart aching reminder of their loss.

"She should be up there."

Dean grabbed a frame from his bag; the picture of the three of them in the library of the men of letters and put it on the throne. "Now she is." He turned to the nerd who had followed them in. "Yo,Squire douchebaggeth, go findeth and procureth us some pie. I know they had some fried pies with the powdered sugar last year. I want like five of them. The king wants some pie."

He pulled back the curtain to his bed and dropped his duffel onto his feet. "What—" A redhead was going down on a blonde who was tied spread eagle to his bed's four posts. Well, that explained the tent's smell.

"Howdy, bitches." Charlie- their Charlie- looked up from the pussy she'd been licking. "Want a taste?"

* * *

The look on their faces had been perfect. Charlie looked over at her dear sub and tugged down the slip. "I'm sure you guys know Jo, right?" She climbed up over her and pulled off the mask. "You can say hello, pet" and then kissed her, mouth still covered in Jo's arousal. She lapped at Jo's lips before letting her greet them.

"Hey, Sam, Dean. I'd give you a hug, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

The men stood there, dumbfounded.

"Boys?" Charlie slid back down Jo's body and pushed two fingers up into her. It was a little awkward to be watched, but it was also definitely a turn-on. "I promised my pet if she was good and took her punishment well, that I'd let her come. So, give me a minute and then we'll be free. Go ahead and watch if you want; I don't mind."

Charlie curled her fingers up, finding Jo's g spot, and then reached up to squeeze one of her nipples through the slip. The hard peaks pushed against the thin fabric, and the soft panted breaths as she tried to stay still and quiet only made the sight more lovely.

"Such a good girl. You should have been here ten minutes ago, Boys. I had Jo bent over my lap on the throne while I spanked her with my hairbrush. She didn't cry out at all, not even when I slid the hairbrush into her cunt to get it wet and then eased the handle out and into her tight, little ass."

Jo's pussy tightened around charlie's fingers, and her whole body quivered as she hovered on the edge of orgasm. "Do you want to come, my pet?"

"Yes, mis-my Queen."

"Not yet." She thrust her fingers, slipping a third inside her, stretching and massaging until Jo was sweating.

"Now. Come for me. Let me hear it."

Jo moaned, and damn if both of the men didn't echo it.

Charlie was soaking wet at having put on a show for them.

"Dean, why don't you untie Jo for me?" She withdrew her fingers, wiped them off on the bedspread, and then climbed down from the bed. Charlie reached for Sam, hugging him tightly, his head resting on top of her head. He kept his hips pulled back from their embrace, and she knew he was hard.

She was feeling impish. Charlie scraped her nails down Sam's back, earning a second moan, and he tried to pull away. "No." She used her domme voice. She was wet, horny, and wanted everything she could get this week. Her fingers moved to the ample ass that was better than most women's.

Charlie turned to Dean and arched an eyebrow. She needed to know that he was in on this, too.

* * *

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh yes.

His brain still hadn't caught up with everything going on in front of him.

He knew Charlie was here. And Jo. The blonde was just barely covered and hugging him. Hell, she'd pulled him onto the bed to hug him harder.

The last time he'd seen her, she'd kissed him goodbye.

And…

Fuck.

He was so hard. A woman in the throes of ecstasy never failed to make him horny.

And there was his Charlie looking at him as she dug her nails into his brother's ass.

She was in a black leather corset and skirt with fuck-me boots. The chain mail bra covering her breasts made him want to grab them.

But, this was Charlie. Who liked women. She didn't like cock.

And she was looking at him like the way he looked at a pussy before fucking it.

He tried to ask "How" or "what" or a million other questions. What came out was

"Huh?"

Jo, his sweet Jo, took his hand and rested it on her thigh. "My queen?" She whispered.

"Yes, pet?"

"Please."

Dean could have come in his pants at the pure need in Jo's voice.

"Oh. You want him to fuck you? But what will I do during? I'm not sure that's why Amara sent us."

Amara? His cock jumped, becoming even harder as he thought of Her. "She sent you?" If the Darkness had sent them, he worried what else was coming.

"For just a week. When we go back, you get Bobby for a week." Charlie giggled nervously and finally let go of Sam's ass. "We get one week each year, and I wanted to come back and retake my throne. We should strategize… Later." He watched as her fingers moved around to Sam's front. "Jo and I have our safe words in place if things go too far out of either of our comfort zones. If you want to play with us, now is your chance. I'm really fracking horny."

* * *

Dean naked was something she had never fantasized about, but now she knew she would for eternity. He was like some sort of god. He was naked before she'd finished talking. Sam, however, was still standing just inches from her, doing a Han Solo in carbonite impression.

"I—" He was hard too. She could feel the head of his erection inside the tights and billowing shorts at the waistband where her hand rested. "I—" he repeated.

Charlie caught his chin in one hand, and placed the other on his shoulder. "Maybe it'd be better if you were kneeling. You'd like that better, wouldn't you? To have me be in charge and just tell you what I want? Do you want me, Sam?" She pushed gently, letting him make the decision.

He dropped to his knees, forehead resting on her stomach. When he looked up, a storm raged behind his eyes. She could imagine it sweeping them all away if he let that passion out. There was pain there, too, though. And guilt. So much guilt.

"My hard limits are watersports and bloodplay. If you have more than that, now's the time to say. If either of you need to take a break, the word is 'hobbit.' If you need this to be done, it's 'orc.'" Both nodded but did not add any restrictions.

Crooking a finger in Dean's direction, she watched as he bounced on the balls of his feet in eagerness to reach her. "Kiss me, Dean."

Reverent fingers cupped her cheeks before his lips covered hers. He tasted like coffee. Coffee. She needed decent coffee while she was here.

"Sam," she said, breaking the kiss momentarily. "Give me your hand."

Kissing Dean again, Charlie undulated her hips as Sam's shaking hands crept up her thigh. "Finger me." The feel of Dean's facial hair and the erection pushing against her stomach were novel, but not unpleasant. "If you don't have your fingers in my pussy by the time I count to three, I'm going to-ooh!" She was stretched wide over who knew how many digits.

Charlie looked down at Sam, and his face was alight with feral bliss. He finger-fucked her, muscles clenching in his arm with the pumping motion. Her skirt floated around his forearm, and she was ever so glad that she never wore panties.

With him doing her bidding, she turned her attention back to Dean. "I know you're much more the alpha male and not into submitting, Dean. I'll give you your choice: who is first, her or me?"

His green eyes with those ridiculous lashes moved from Jo to Charlie and back again. "I think I can handle you both at once, my Queen."

Dean climbed onto the bed, nudging Jo over, and then he stroked his cock while looking at her. "Your throne, Queen of Moons," he offered with a smile.

She could do this. Dark Charlie had wanted to fuck him. She wanted to fuck him. She just wasn't exactly sure how. And then there was Jo. And Sam. And she was so totally overthinking this. She was in charge, and she gorram wanted this. The easiest way to get over fear of something was to just do it.

She straddled him, pretending for a moment that the hot bulge on her thigh was just a strap on, and she reached for it. Dean groaned, filling her with a heady sense of power. Charlie rocked forward, sliding the head of his cock against her wet folds. Between her arousal and Sam having opened her up, she was so ready for this.

"Are you sure?" Dean's hands held her hips still, and his face was tight with the need for reassurance.

"It's like riding a bike." She thrust down onto him. "I just haven't ridden this kind of bike before." Full. Stretched. Aching bliss. This wasn't just about her, though. She had to remain in charge.

"Pet, straddle his face. Dean, you have to make Jo come before you do." The length inside her seemed to get even harder.

Charlie rocked back against his hips, setting a slow thrusting motion while Jo got into position. She watched as Dean wasted no time sealing his mouth against her pussy.

That had three of them taken care of. One more to go. Could she do it? "Sam, there's some lube in the bedside table. Get it. Strip off those tights and get on the bed."

She reached for Jo and kissed her, then worked down to those pale coral nipples that were drawn up into tight buds. Charlie bit each in turn, watching the gorgeous pink flush spread down her body.

"Sam, be a dear and rim me before you loosen me." She spoke against Jo's nipple, grinning as her sub tried not to jerk away from the vibration. Looking at Sam, she couldn't hold back a small giggle. His jaw hung as if he had been punched. "You have done anal before, right?"

It was hard to focus on forming words with the ache inside her spreading.

He snarled, dropping behind her and kneeling between her and Dean's legs. "I can do anything you want."

Charlie shivered as he pushed down on her back, making her body arch out to him while she rode his brother's dick. Sam kissed the top of her ass and then licked across her hole in a delicious tickle.

He ate her as if he were starving. His tongue pressed into her hole, and sometimes a fingertip, easing her open.

Around the time Jo pleaded to come, the cap on the bottle snapped, and Charlie refused the plea until she felt the intrusion of Sam's fingers. One and then two slid forward and back, gentle but insistent.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," she chanted.

Jo took it as permission, and Sam took it as incentive. A third fingertip added a burning ache, and Charlie breathed through the sensation until she could take it.

"Fuck me, Sam."

"Get in the lady, Sammy." Dean lifted Jo off his mouth just a little. "Should I make her come again, Queen of Moons?"

As much as she wanted Jo to have even more fun with them, she also needed the boys to focus on her for a bit. "No, but she can stay close by on the bed to watch."

Jo knelt beside them obediently. She would have her turn after. Charlie knew Jo would not feel left out.

Sam positioned his cock against her entrance and gave a slight push, more of a tease than anything else. "I said 'fuck me.' You're going to be punished later." She might make him stay out in the stocks for an hour while she tickled him with a feather and had Jo suck his cock. Maybe she could even get Dean to spank him. She didn't think that would go too far into causing issues between them for after she left.

* * *

Charlie leaned forward, almost lying flat atop of Dean. He kissed her, mouth covered in Jo's arousal, and smirked as she licked his face clean.

It was hard to hold still. He wanted to pound. He wanted to fuck until they passed out. But, Charlie wanted… another guy… inside her. She wanted to be DP'd, and he was going to comply, even if the other guy was… not going there. Nope. Not going to think about his baby brother and that other dick that was pushing into Charlie's ass.

Fuck. He could feel it against his own dick with only a thin layer of muscle between them.

He thrust up, unable to help it. Her already tight channel was getting tighter.

She closed her eyes and panted, trying to take it. He'd seen that face before when he was with girls who liked it up the ass.

Part of him wanted it to be different, for their first or maybe only time together to be something more intimate, but there was no fucking way he wasn't going to do whatever the hell she wanted.

Sam grunted, and Dean tried not to think of the sound as hot, but watching Sam's face contort into something almost demonic as his lip curled made his blood burn. He could feel when Sam started to withdraw, and Dean pushed into Charlie harder, lifting his hips and having to push both bodies up with the motion.

Charlie bit her lip and squeezed down around him, and he saw so many stars it was like looking up at the fucking night sky. "Oh fuck." He lowered his pelvis and felt Sam thrust, catching onto the motion he was trying to create.

It became a game of trying to hold on and go faster all at the same time. He reached his hand down and snaked it between their legs to cup the top of Charlie's mound. She was satiny smooth beneath his touch, and her clit was so swollen that it took no effort to find. He teased it with his thumb, giving her as much stimulation as he could.

His wrist was crushed each time Sam thrust into her, but he wasn't going to stop. His balls ached with the need to come, drawing up tight with each thrust.

Condoms. They should have…

"I'm about to...Come with me if you want to live." She started to say something else, but Charlie's words broke off into a keening wail that had to have been heard all over Moondoor. She shuddered, clenched tight around him in pulses that had both men swearing.

* * *

"Fuck."

"Oh shit."

She wasn't sure which one said what. Sandwiched between them, her now tender holes overflowing with wetness and stretched around softening cocks. She felt Sam plop free, and a long trail of come slipped down her leg and probably onto Dean as well. Charlie rolled off of Dean and dropped onto the bed between him and Jo.

"Come here, Sam." She patted the other side of Jo where there was just enough bed for his lanky, giant self.

Sweaty, giddy, and exhausted, Charlie barely registered the tent's fabric door being pulled back. She saw the light change and called out, "Who's there?"

"I… Uh… Have the pie requested by Sir Fuxalot?" a young man replied.

She could go for some pie too, and not just the cream pie variety. "Bring it into the sleeping chamber."

Red-faced and holding out a basket with his eyes closed, the page was only a few inches past the curtain when Dean snagged it. "Man. He didn't get any peach ones. I love peaches."

"Go fetch my knight a peach pie and then go spend time in the stocks to think about what you have done."

Charlie looked at the trio staring at her. "What? It's good to be the queen."


	2. Dean's Price

This is the second and possibly final addition to the story. It was a belated birthday gift to my Mischief. It too started with a random text, this one of wondering if Persephone would have to stay in the Underworld if she swallowed after giving Hades a bj...

* * *

"You're telling us you have to go through that fucking glitter portal that opened in the closet because why, Dean?"

Dean grabbed his jacket, shoved some of those craptastic power bars that Sammy likes so much into the pockets, and snagged a gallon jug of water from the kitchen counter. One less for them to put away later. "Because when the books say 'don't fucking eat anything in fucking fairyland, they also mean don't eat _anything_ that's from there either."

Sam stepped in front of him, blocking his way, and slammed the closet door shut. "No. You'll explain yourself right now, Dean."

Cas took one for the team, gently moving Sam away from the closet to Sparkleland. "I think what our Dean means is that he pleasured one of the fairies in such a way that he imbibed some of her holy nectar and must now travel to Avalon for a period of time." He may have learned everything from the pizza man, but Dean still hadn't been able to get Castiel to say things like "ate her pussy" or anything else easily understood. But, he was their Cas.

"What he said. Thanks, Cas." That was way easier than telling Sammy that "I went down on a fairy chick and now have to spend one day a month there for the rest of my life." Dean only had twenty-four hours once the door showed up to go through of his own volition before they sent a _retriever_ for him. Then he would have to spend all his days for the year at once instead of just a day at a time. Stupid Persephone clause.

It was all Charlie's fault. She'd sent Jo for a week a month before Moondoor, she came for the week around it, and then Bobby after, but the week with Charlie? Charlie and Dean fucked their way through all the available women at Moondoor, and then some. It's not his fault he didn't know the dead couldn't be forced to stay in Fairy even if they ate a full course meal. Their queen was so pissed about not getting Charlie, that she contracted him into staying one day per month because he ate a fairy woman's pussy.

He knew Chuck would never keep him in Heaven before his time just because he ate out an angel. They don't really want Dean up there at all, let alone to run amok one day a month for at least forty more years. And Chuck and Amara were well into five years of Their seclusion to get over Their murderous impulses or something. Fuck if he knew.

He did know that it was all because Moondoor loved to fuck him over. At least he and Sammy had dp'd their queen again before the drama started. Yeah. Sam had shown up after the Fairy Queen had passed her sentence but before he realized she had been serious.

* * *

"Dean, you have to taste her. Come here!" Charlie lifted her head from the fairy's bare pussy long enough to talk and catch her breath.

Of course, she was going to spend her handful of days on Chuck's green earth getting all the pussy she can't get up there. Who was he to ask her to take a break? Last year, he and Sammy had sworn off women for at least a month to recover. After fucking Charlie and Jo every which way he could imagine, the ladies had gone back to Heaven after a gentle, sad kiss each, and a promise to come back next year. Charlie even tried to set up a computer on earth so she could hack her way to earth at least to chat now and then, but the angels were pretty harsh about that one and threatened to take away _her_ computer.

That's when she met Castiel as he told them that the angel radio said some redhead was causing trouble trying to make a telecommunications bridge from Heaven to Earth and blah blah blah. Cas got an eyeful when he walked in to Jo sitting on Dean's cock as she sucked Sam, and their Queen used a strap-on for Jo's other entrance… Jo in the middle was one of their favorite games.

Cas had stood there long after Dean had seen him, his hand covering the tented slacks that not even his coat's billowing edges could hide. With a quick look to Charlie and some of the silent communication they'd always exceled at, she'd coaxed the angel to their den of tangled bodies. Sure, they had broken the bed and had to move the mattress to the floor for the rest of the week, but it was worth it.

Dean was glad the squires had gotten what looked like a much stronger bed for this year.

"I said 'Come here,' Sir Fuxalot!" Her eyebrows lifted almost as much as her voice, and Dean swallowed as he neared her. He was not into getting spanked by her hairbrush again. That shit hurt.

Kneeling beside his queen, Dean slowly dragged his eyes up and down the brunette beauty tied to the bed. She smiled as best she could around a ballgag and panted, rotating her hips as she tried to encourage one of them to help her get off. Her skin seemed to almost glow in the darkness of their tent. "What are you?" he asked.

"Rude!" Charlie rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Sorry, my lady. Dean, this is Gilda's cousin, umm. Sorry, I don't think I asked."

A fairy. Great. The last one had turned his gun to feathers and been a general pain in his ass.

He got a glimpse of Charlie's ass and pussy from under her short skirt as she leaned over the fairy she'd tied down to the bed. He was still enjoying the sight when she looked over her shoulder after popping out the fairy's gag. "See something you like, Dean? Oh, and her name is Chelisa." Her fingers crept down the fabric, lifting it slowly. "The really evil ones always need a special sword. Do you have a special sword, Dean?"

That was all he needed to get his pants off and join the fun. Dean knew better than tell Charlie she wasn't evil. She was the least evil person he'd ever met.

"How do you want me, my queen?"

The way those dark eyes sparkled was all he ever needed. "On your back."

"I love you, Charlie." He hastened to obey.

Charlie grinned and reached for his nipple, pinching it as she replied, "I know." She looked a bit unsure at his cock, still not as comfortable with it as pussy, but they were good together after last year's week of debauchery. "Chelisa?"

The fairy twirled two fingers, dissolving the knots on her bindings, and moved to kneel beside him on his opposite side. "How may I serve you, lady?"

"I'm so glad Gilda taught me the spell to summon a fairy to do my bidding." Charlie giggled a bit as she helped Chelisa move into position over Dean's face. "Let my darling taste your amazing pussy. Dean, it's been a year." She straddled his hips and groaned as the tip of his cock nudged her heat. Undulating, she rocked back and forth until he was where he needed to be.

Chanting words he couldn't hear because of the pale thighs on either side of his head, Dean couldn't even see Charlie's lips to try to read them. "What's that, love?" he grunted before the fairy dropped down and put her cunt on his open mouth.

"Just reciting all the game systems I've owned and trying not come already. How does she taste?"

Dean tongued the fairy's pussy and sighed as the first drops of her arousal did more than smear across his lips. Yeah, she tasted like pure magic. She wasn't his Charlie, but fuck did she taste good. "Good, Charlie. She's real good. Thanks for sharing." A thrust into Charlie was followed by thrusting his tongue into Chelisa, doing his best to get both women off before he did.

Charlie was hot and tight, and despite the fact that Sam and Castiel couldn't escape the latest job for a few more hours while they finished things, he felt guilty that he was the only one enjoying her pussy tonight.

"Dean, I need you to fuck me the way Samwise fucked Rosie when he got back to the Shire."

Confused, he lifted the fairy off his head for a moment. "Say what?"

Both women growled. "Just fuck me harder. I won't break."

He snapped his hips up into her. Charlie squealed as his cock hit all the right spots on the thrust into her. Bouncing, she almost fell off his lap as he thrust again and again. Knowing that he could keep this up and hold on just long enough to make sure she came first, he gave the fairy his attention.

Sucking on her clit, he gave her two fingers while he used his tongue and lips to get her even hotter. She cried out in some language he didn't understand, but it's not like he had to. It wasn't anything like "stop" or "too much" and was very much a "more."

Faster, he flicked and sucked, alternating until she was grinding down into his face and making his neck hurt. Didn't matter. He wasn't stopping until his queen told him to. This was her week, and he was hers: mind, body, heart, and soul.

He searched for a g-spot, knowing fairy women's bodies couldn't be that different, and while it was a bit deeper, he found the spot that made her squeak and push even harder. Rubbing it, she begged something of Charlie and then shook, sobbing with her pleasure.

 _Dude! I made a fairy come!_ The thought brought his own climax closer, but he wasn't going to until Charlie did. That was the rule. The queen comes first. Always.

The fairy moved off him, and he took a quick breath before his Charlie leaned down and started licking the remnant of pussy juice off his face. "You should always taste like pussy when I kiss you, Dean."

Rising and falling on his dick, Charlie fucked herself as much as allowed him to fuck her. She was his match. "You're better than Belladonna," he teased as she fingered her own clit.

"Where do you think I learned my moves?" She reached for his hand and brought it to her pale, rose-tipped breasts. Charlie arched her back and clenched around him, trembling as she came.

Dean watched her, in awe of how beautiful she was, and let her pleasure subside before he begged to be allowed to come.

"You may," she regally sighed, still clenching in waves around him.

He hadn't even jacked off all week, knowing she was going to be here, and he exploded with it. There was nothing like pussy around his cock, and having a woman who could actually make him submit—even just a little—was enough to make this more than just another orgasm.

He grabbed at her, pulling Charlie close, as he flooded her insides.

Later, spent and exhausted, he and Charlie watched lazily as the fairy girl lapped Charlie's inner thighs. He ate a peach pie, and Charlie a blueberry, while they taught the fairy about cream pies.

* * *

And that's how he got into this mess. The Queen herself had shown up shortly after Charlie dismissed Chelisa to return to her corner of Avalon. She wanted to learn about Heaven, one of the few realms closed completely to fairy kind. Being able to force Charlie into a contract for having imbibed something belonging to Avalon would have been a boon. Instead, she was stuck with Dean…

He was totally going to fuck and play with any fairy lady who wanted his attention for the next day, but he was _not_ going to be stuck there more days than necessary. That's why he brought a box of dental dams. Okay, so that was Charlie's idea after the fairy queen had told him the deal.

Dean squeezed Sam's arm and let Castiel embrace him like the lost puppy dog he usually was in new situations. "I'll be back tomorrow. I'm off to do my duty." He stepped halfway into the portal before turning to see his brother still watching, resigned. "Have pie waiting!" Dean waved, trying to look cheerful about the upcoming day.

He stepped out into a room that seemed to be carved from living wood. The Queen sat on a throne, and a pile of furs and pillows littered the floor in front of her. Kneeling in front of the throne was a familiar woman's backside with long, red waves covering most of her back. He could only see her back and the ends of her hair; the rest were covered by the fairy Queen's skirt.

Dean couldn't help but watch as the Queen was brought to not one but two orgasms before Charlie pushed the fabric off from over her head and rubbed her arm across her face.

" _Le abdollen_ , bitches." Seeing Dean just stare at her, Charlie translated for him. "You're late."

Dumbfounded, he continued to stare as Charlie regained her feet and moved toward him. "Close your mouth, Dean. She couldn't force me into a contract, but I could sign one of my own freewill. Besides, I've seen Oz. I wanted to see the fabled Avalon."

Finding his voice, Dean cleared his throat before nodding toward the Queen. "You wanted more glitter-pussy, I take it?"

The Queen stood up and made a sinuous motion that dropped her dress to the floor. "Our _pussies_ , as you call them, do not glitter. We shine."


End file.
